


Through thick and thin.

by Av_bio



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Friendship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Soz, by that i mean some chapters may be years apart, dont expect everything to be in order or in a close timeline, im confusing, its just parts, its like parts of their lives, uhh i dont know how to tag this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:01:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29311506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Av_bio/pseuds/Av_bio
Summary: How Barry, Cisco and Caitlin's friendship came to be and how their lives turned out.
Kudos: 1





	Through thick and thin.

Barry was only young when his mother was killed, he watched the whole thing, a man in yellow stabbing her till there was no life left in her. His dad was arrested for her murder, Barry shouting at the cops all the way to the police car, trying to pull their arms from his dad, but to no avail, another police man, Joe, came up behind him putting a hand on his shoulder. Barry looked up at him, tears falling down his cheeks, Joe went to hug him. Barry lets himself be wrapped in Joe's arms despite wanting to run to either of his parents. After the hug Joe takes him to the station where they stay that night, Barry asleep on one of the chairs covered in Joe’s coat, dreaming that everything was fine.

But that was years ago, Barry was 14 now in a care home, still not adopted due to the strange things he said about his mothers death, how he believed in the man in yellow. He could get quite aggressive when people didn’t believe him. Many potential parents had heard about him and tended to avoid him, most of the other residents avoided him, he only spoke to the carers and the therapist which was fine by him, he didn’t want to get angry at anyone. He spent his days going to school, keeping to himself, and when he was home he stayed in his room, working on some science experiment or thinking about his parents. They let him go see his dad as often as they could, they always saw an improvement in Barry’s behaviour after he saw his dad again but it wouldn’t last long, Barry would always go back to his lonely self as soon as he was in his routine. 

But Barry’s life was soon about to change for the better.

\-----

Catlin was 15 when she was moved to a care home, her father had passed away and her mother was nowhere to be found, so she lived alone. She told people she went to go live with her mother, faked a mother by just asking one of the lab technicians at her fathers lab, the police were easily fooled. She snuck home that night, fending for herself. The house was left as it is till Caitlin’s mother came to take the belongings of her late husbands, Caitlin knew her mother wouldn’t come get it so she stayed there for weeks before the neighbours heard noise from the house and called the police. The police found her hiding in her room, her hair white her eyes glowing. They look her to hospital before sending her to the care home. She immediately tried to escape but with no avail. So she spends her days alone, wandering around the house, that is till she walks in to Barry Allen.

\-----

Cisco had a good life, sure his brother was annoying and apparently better than him in every way. But hey, he has his mechanics, always making, always creating. He was 15 when his family had moved to Central city, the house was bigger but the outside was more cramped, it was in the inner city a more run down area. Cisco didn’t mind, the house was nicer and his room was bigger. 

He had been there a few weeks, before noticing the large house opposite them. Sure he's seen the house, he knows it's there but it was only then when he noticed the house more. It was a care home, he usually saw the children playing in the front garden. But there were 2 children that really caught his attention, he always saw them in the window at the front of the house but never outside, they were always sat opposite each other talking. Once he met the girl's eyes, he waved and she waved back, a small connection that Cisco hasn’t stopped thinking about. He wonders if he could ever meet them.  
Luckily for Cisco that was about to happen sooner than he could have thought.

\----

Caitlin and Barry had grown close and they stayed together most of the time. They were walking home from school that day, they were nearly back to the house when a boy came up to them, Caitlin recognised him as the boy across the road.

‘Hey, uh- you live in the house across the road right.’ the boy said.

‘Yeah. Caitlin, this is Barry.’

‘Hi’ Barry said quietly.

‘Uh- Cisco, nice to meet you finally.’ Cisco laughed.

‘You too.’ Caitlin smiled.

‘What school do you go to, I am still new here and I haven’t really made any friends yet.’ Cisco asked.

‘Central city high.’ She responded

‘Me too, do you maybe want to start walking to school with me, it gets kinda lonely, my brother usually goes off ahead without me.’ he explained.

‘Sure, hope you like science, cause when Barry gets talking he won’t stop.’ she warned.

‘You bet I love science, the more mechanics and physics side.’ he said.

‘Barry likes a mix of it all, mainly forensics, and I like biology, so I guess we can all learn from each other.’ Caitlin smiled.

‘Sounds fun, I’ll see you tomorrow then!’ Cisco said. 

‘8 o’clock! See you.’ Caitlin said walking back to the house.

And with that, Cisco was alone on the street, and for once he was actually excited for the next day.


End file.
